


The Fourth Reflection

by miss_xip



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots!! [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Beach Volleyball, Beaches, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Boyfriends, Boys Love - Freeform, Chance Meetings, Dancing and Singing, Day At The Beach, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Eventual Romance, M/M, Marriage, Pop stars, Romance, Shounen ai, Singing, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Kozume Kenma, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yaoi, chance encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Hinata, Akaashi, Tsukishima, and Oikawa are all in a band together called "The Fourth Reflection."Oikawa sings and plays guitar, Akaashi plays on keys, Tsukishima on bass, and Hinata actually mixes their music to give it a "remixed," dance, jump-up-and-down feel.They're onstage, and they're ready to play.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	The Fourth Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> The two songs in here are called:
> 
> KALEIDOSCOPE by VICETONE.
> 
> WE ARE GIANTS by LINDSEY STIRLING.
> 
> I strongly suggest listening to them before continuing with this fic, as the lyrics are used and the type of music is described in accordance to how you'd listen to it.
> 
> You can find them both on YouTube, Apple Music, and I BELIEVE Spotify.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Walking up onto the stage, Oikawa mutters how he notices that literally _no_ _one_ is paying attention to them.

But of course not, no one knows them...

Yet.

He turns to the others. "Alright, bitches," he calls out, raising up a hand to strike a pose, a peace sign held out. "Let's blow their suits off."

"Yeah!" Hinata practically squeals while the other two give unenthusiastic "Okaaay"s.

They go to their instruments, all waiting for Hinata to give them the thumbs up.

"...okay," he says, after fiddling with the keys a little. "Let's do this!"

The shining lights all turn off, leaving the evening beach in pitch blackness. "Good evening everyone," Akaashi starts, a spotlight opening up on the each of them.

"We are pleased to be with you tonight," Hinata giggles.

"Our name is The Fourth Reflection," Tsukishima says, "And we'll be singing our newest single for you today, called Kaleidoscope."

"Hope you enjoy!" Oikawa throws his hands out wide. "Ready, everyone?" He winks at the audience, starting to play.

After a brief introduction on the piano and bass, Oikawa leans forward, beginning to sing,

 

"I've watched the world, seen it twist and turn

Reflecting right before my eyes

Your lights, they glow

What your heart don't show

The beauty that you keep inside.

 

It's dark tonight

But our hearts, they shine

Reflective from beneath our skin

The shapes and lines that we keep inside

Illuminate from deep within.

 

Just shimmer, shimmer.

The colors and the lights, they glimmer, glimmer!

I look into your eyes, and see it so bright,

See into the kaleidoscope!

Ooh!" 

 

*

"Woah, guys, guys, stop," Bokuto begins to repeatedly smack Kuroo on the chest. "Look over there!"

Kuroo glances over to where his friend is pointing. Something seems to be happening on stage a mile or so away, tons of people gathered over there.

Iwaizumi sighs when the two get up and begin walking. "I guess we're all going. C'mon, Kenma," he says, pulling the video gaming genius up by the arm and dragging him along.

*

The crowd is loving them. A group of girls squealed when Hinata set off their instrumental core.

As it comes to an end, Oikawa makes his way back to the mic to begin the second verse.

 

"So it starts tonight,

And our hearts, they shine!"

 

*

The four got to the stage just as the group was ending their song, but they could hear it as they got closer.

It was _amazing_.

"Wow!" Bokuto exclaims, jaw dropped. He begins clapping really loudly and whooping.

"That was awesome," Iwaizumi laughs, nodding his head at Bokuto's anatics.

The four onstage are grinning at each other-- at least, two of them are. The other two, Kuroo noticed one in particular, a blonde, just has a small smirk on his face.

"That was... woah," Kenma says, and Kuroo jumps in shock.

His best friend stares up at the short redhead who is now jumping up and down happily, hugging the tall brunette. 

Kuroo's eyes widen at the lovestruck puppy look his friend is giving off-- normally Kenma is only interested in video games. But now...

"ANOTHER!!" Bokuto yells excitedly, and a bunch of people behind them start cheering as well.

"An-oth-er! An-oth-er!"

*

Oikawa can't believe what he's hearing. They want _them_ to do an encore?!

His jaw is dropped, but he quickly recovers, turning to Tsukishima.

"Yo, Tsukishima-kun!" He grins into the microphone. The blonde glances up. "You want to take this next one?"

He seems to think about it before nodding slightly. "...sure."

"Ooh! Tsukishima, let's do that one you did at Yachi's graduation last week!" The redhead exclaims loudly.

He nods again. "Okay."

Tsukishima comes to the front, standing next to Oikawa.

The brunette looks back at the redhead. "Hinata," he calls, then he whispers something that Kuroo only catches a few words of. "...stage... rigged... that one thing?"

Hinata nods. "Yachi and I already took care of it."

Oikawa grins, moving back to his spot. "You're the best, Chibi-chan!"

The blonde trades out his bass for a violin. "This one is called _We Are Giants_."

*

Kuroo's jaw drops at the blonde's-- Tsukishima's-- playing. It's gorgeous, heavenly, and completely  _capturing_.

The brunette begins to sing again, this song in a higher pitch than the first.

 

"Feels like you're standing there, so small!

Just the space between the stars.

Don't be afraid to risk it all!

'Cause we are, we are...

We are giants, we are giants,

We are giants, we are, we are.

We are giants, we are giants.

We are giants! We are, we are!

Ooh!"

 

Kenma's eyes light up when the bass drops and the redhead vocalizes beautifully to it.

*

Hinata smiles up at the drone that's recording him mixing their music on the big screen (which Kenma was able to hack into to put up what they recorded on their drone) and a few girls scream.

The drone moves onto Akaashi and he winks at it, causing the Owlish-looking guy driving it in the audience to swoon.

"Bo, go over to the blonde," Kuroo says, taking the controls when his friend feigns passing out.

Kuroo watches the blonde stringing his violin all along.

 

"Raise your flag; let your voice be heard!

Put your heart into every word you say!

 

All your failures' a cornerstone,

Build your house with the things you've thrown away!

 

Feels like you're standing there so small!

Just the space between the stars.

Don't be afraid to risk it all!

'Cause we are, we are,

We are giants, we are giants.

We are giants, we are, we are!

We are giants, we are giants,

We are giants! We are, we are!"

 

The instrumental core begins back up, but this time, all of them-- save for Tsukishima, who has a short solo on his violin-- vocalize together.

 

"Bu, bu, bum,

Bu, bu, bum,

Oooh..."

 

The last note is held as Hinata becons the drone over with one hand. It comes over to watch his machine. He violently moves one lever up and down, giving the vocalization a shredded feel.

Kuroo didn't realize it at first, but the stage is lifting higher-- like a piece cut out from the rest, where they all stand. He's about to comment on it, when Hinata flips a switch off.

The lights go off for approximately two seconds.

In a burst of color, bright lights flash and the center stage begins to spin in a circle. Not quickly enough to throw them off, but quickly enough to keep them going, slowing down to put the front spotlight on each one of them, then moving to the next person.

 

"Feels like you're standing there so small!

Just the space between the stars!

Don't be afraid to risk it all!

'Cause we are, we are,

We are giants, we are giants.

We are giants, we are, we are!

We are giants, we are giants,

we are giants! We are, we are!

Ooh!"

 

*

The whole crowd is stunned into silence.

The four all set down their instruments, coming to the front of the stage. "We are The Fourth Reflection. My name is Oikawa."

"I'm Tsukishima."

"Akaashi."

"And I'm Hinata!" The little redhead giggles, waving his hands. "We were _suuper_  happy to play for you tonight! Thanks for coming out!" He winks.

The crowd goes wild with cheers and applause.

A young blonde girl comes onstage, taking a mic from Akaashi.

"Alright, everyone!" She says, and the people's cheers slowly die down. "I'm Yachi, T.F.R's manager. Since you all liked them so much, how about we do a little Q and A?"

Everyone claps and shouts their agreements.

"Yeeeah!"

"Woo!"

"Let's do it!"

Tsukishima leans over to Akaashi and whispers something, a hand covering his mic, and Akaashi goes into a laughing fit, a hand flying up to his mouth, having to turn around to compose himself.

When the raven turns back around, he's back to his stoic nature.

"Alright, we have time for about five questions. Raise your hands if you have a question and each one of us will pick someone. Nothing inappropriate, please, or we'll move onto the next person."

A few hands go back down.

Oikawa steps forward first, looking around.

"What about Mr. Aoba Josai #4 over there, in the back?"

*

"Iwaizumi-- that's you!!" Kuroo shakes his shoulders.

Iwaizumi gets passed a mic by a man in a suit who was walking around. Maybe security, or something.

"How'd you guys meet?"

Oikawa grins at him. "We all played Volleyball together. Or, rather, Tsukishima and Chibi-chan played for Karasuno. Yachi, too. Akaashi played for Fukurodani Akademy, and I, actually, played at Aoba Josai for two years before I moved to Shiratorizawa."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wonder how we haven't met. What's your name?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime."

"Well, Iwa-chan, let's get more acquainted. Come find me after this." He winks at the man.

Next is Yachi.

She looks around, eventually finding someone on the complete other side of the crowd.

"Yes, hi, what's your name?"

The woman stands up. "My name is Shimizu," she says once she's handed a mic.

"Hi, Shimizu, what's your question for us tonight?"

"Last I checked, Karasuno doesn't have a coed volleyball team. How did that work? Were you on the women's team?"

Yachi nods, clapping her hands together. "Great, _great_ question! So, I actually never played volleyball. I was their manager back then."

"Ah, okay," she simply says, shrugging.

Akaashi steps forward.

Bokuto's hand flies up, and he waves it around obnoxiously, pushing forward in the crowd.

Akaashi purposefully glances at him, before looking elsewhere.

"Aww, come on, Akaashi-senpai, pick the poor guy!" Hinata coos.

The raven sighs, nodding to him. "Hi," he says when Bokuto gets the mic.

"Hi! I'm Bokuto! I also played at Fukurodani!" He says, and Akaashi lifts a brow.

"Really?"

"Really!"

A small smile. "Cool. What's your question?"

He can barely wait before bursting out, "Are you guys single?!"

Oikawa and Hinata burst out laughing, Akaashi smirks, and Yachi and Tsukishima both blush as red as tomatoes.

"We are all single, besides Oikawa."

"Actually--" Oikawa smiles sheepishly at them. "I am recently single."

"WHAAAT?!" Hinata cries, "Details when we get home! I need details!"

"Okay, so we are _all_ single," he says with a roll of his eyes. "Thanks for your question. Hinata?" He passes the mic to the cheerful redhead.

"Now I'm going to do mine a little differently, if that's alright Yachi?" She nods to him, curious. "I want to know who brought that drone and hacked into our screen feeds because that was-- whoo! That was all like, aaye, wow! So cool!!"

Kuroo and Bokuto wave their arms wildly, pointing at a blushing Kenma. "Right here! Here he is!"

Kuroo shoves the mic into Kenma's hands, who glares at him.

"Hihi! What's your name?" The shorty asks.

"U-Um. Kenma."

"Kenma? Okay, Kenma, I wanted to see if you had any questions for me-- or, or any of us, of course!"

Kenma tries to think up a question-- but he knows that there is something he wants to know, so...

"Yeah, uh, sure. What-- my question is, what position did you play for volleyball? That must've been really difficult considering your height."

He didn't realize how douchey that would sound until it came out of his mouth.

The redhead's eyes widen, and then he grins. "Funny story actually, I was a middle blocker! My height was a little bit of a problem, but the thing is that I can jump reeeealllyyy high! Here, Tsukishima, hold my mic. I want to show them!"

The blonde takes the mic with a roll of his eyes, backing up as he waits for the shorty to jump.

Without so much as two steps to propel him, Hinata jumps into the air, imitating the times he would jump to block the ball.

The whole crowd oohs at that.

"That's awesome," Kenma says, unsure what else to say as he handed the mic back.

Tsukishima chuckles. "Okay, last question."

Kuroo's hand flies up, easily taller than everyone else's.

Tsukishima _easily_ has the most hands to choose from.

Pushing up his glasses, he watches them all, evaluating, before finally choosing Kuroo after Bokuto picks him up by the waist and lifts him higher.

"Put me down, man!" Kuroo laughs, taking the mic as Bokuto drops him.

"What's your name and question?"

"My name's Kuroo Tetsurou, and I played middle blocker for Nekomata High. How did you have time to learn to play the violin like that? Especially if you played volleyball, too?"

Tsukishima seems to think about that for a moment, quietly. "Well... I--"

Not liking how long it's taking their friend to answer, Oikawa jumps in. "He was always one of _those_ students who went above and beyond with anything and everything. I remember one time he came up to me after a game and was practically begging me to help him for his next biology test. Told me he failed. Turned out, he got a 97. To him, that's failing."

"Shut up, Oikawa," Tsukishima blushes, looking away and back to Kuroo. "Really, I just... I was bored. We had the idea for this band in, what, our first year of high school?"

"Your second year, our third," Akaashi says.

"Yeah, and we were just really excited, you know? So, I guess my answer is, I taught myself and just through determination, I just sort of figured it out." He shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Woah!" Kuroo says, "that is so cool!"

Tsukishima blushes and goes to continue when Yachi cuts them off.

"Alright, everyone, that's all the time we have, unfortunately, as the fireworks will start at any moment. Those of you who we got to answer your questions, we'd love to meet and talk to you more. Come over to the side of the stage, um--" she flips through a notebook, "Iwaizumi-san, Shimizu-san, Bokuto-san, Kenma-san, and Kuroo-san. We'd love to take you five out to dinner! The rest of you, thank you!"

*

The night ended with the group of ten settling into a table at a local restaurant.

Friendships were made, and relationships began to blossom.

Exactly two years later, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were married. Bokuto and Akaashi, Kuroo and Tsukishima, and Hinata and Kenma were engaged. Shimizu and Yachi were dating, but, Shimizu had plans to move them to the next step on the evening of Hinata and Kenma's wedding... tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's fast! Sorry not sorry!! I suck at "romantic endings."
> 
> *
> 
> If you like this, please comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe! ^.^


End file.
